marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nox (Earth-616)
Name and Origin So in the new Avengers No Road Home series she shows up and her name is stated to be Nyx, its also said that she is the Olympian Goddess of the Night(even though they also call her demon, but it just seems to be an insult), does this clear the name and origin situation or should we let the arc end since this was just the first issue?(SunGodKizaru (talk) 18:46, February 15, 2019 (UTC)). : It does seem like they're going with Nyx as her official name but I think we should wait and see if they expand on her origin at all. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 18:56, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Well the first issue doesn't bring much news: she is the goddess of night in Greek myths and was called/named Nyx. I missed refereces to "demon" and "olympian" about her, can you point me the right pages? I made a few changes to the origins section and the infobox accordingly (Nyx is now current alias) but I don't think there's much to change for now regarding her origin (being an Olympian is the main hyothesis, her predating them is the alternative). Until then, we should indeed wait for more issues of this series (and complete earlier appearances and mentions of Nyx/Nox). Undoniel (talk) 08:35, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :::It's not an alias, Nyx appears in the issue and says that is her name, plain and simple.As for the origins sure lets wait a bit more if we want to be complicated as usual. The Demon thing is from next issue preview(Issue 2), someone just insults her calling her demon, that is why I said it probably means nothing, not going further into details since that would be spoilers. (SunGodKizaru (talk) 14:57, February 16, 2019 (UTC)). * Regarding the alias, there's nothing new (she is called Nyx and Nox, and Nyx might be her real name). The fact that she calls herself doesn't impacts the question of whether its her real name or not (she answers to "Nox" in Mystery Men. Similarly, Khonshu doesn't goes much by Chons although it's his first name for example). I haven't the Official Handbook to verify, but the fact the "possibly" has been stated to be mentioned there, along with the genealogy makes me consider ** I've hidden the currentalias field, that's fine by me. * Regarding the origin, there's nothing new (Nyx is a greek goddess, which can presumably be assumed she is an Olympian -especially due to a genealogy being provided and that it is the way she's described the most-, but is not necessarly the case, like Thoth and Amon -neither Ogdoad or Ennead- for the Gods of Egypt). The page is already mentioning this origin. ** I've changed "possibly" to "seemingly" for the aforementioned reasons, but I left unknown origin because of the predating thingy. ** Regarding the demon thing, well it can be an insult and the truth, because she has degenerated, according to a source, and was described as demonic. Better leave that aside to avoid overinterpretation. So there is not much reason not waiting because there is nothing complicated and nothing much to modify. But instead of waiting, we can check her appearances and mentions for possible content and refs to be added. I'm re-reading Mystery Men and Fellowship of the Fear right now to see if the page can be completed (I've already a few stuff to add). Undoniel (talk) 16:04, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :Any reason this shouldn't be renamed simply "Nox (Earth-616)" since she's confirmed to not actually be Nyx? -- Annabell (talk) 18:30, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I have no objection but now I'm really unsure how we should handle Nox's origin. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 19:47, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::No reason not to rename it. Bastique * talk 20:13, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :::There aren't any other characters named "Nox" so the (Nyx) qualifier isn't needed. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 20:16, February 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::That's why I said, "No reason not to rename it" My response was to AnnabellRice, and was agreeing with her Bastique * talk 20:32, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Split Are we certain Nyx and Nox are intended to be the same? Looks like Marvel is ignoring the continuity for Nox based on revelations in A:NRH #2 -- she was "locked away until the sun was parted from the earth" and this sounds like an long-term thing, not something that would have only happened since Doctor Strange:Sorcerer Supreme Lords of Fear run. Certainly they've specifically given Nyx different offspring than Nox (I mean Phobos and Deimos would have been easy, right?). I mean, I suppose being a personification of Night can take many forms. (I've added Aptos, Dolos, Hypnos and Oizys to the infobox.) I suppose we'll have to wait until Ares appears later on in the series to see if he can shed any light on it, after all, he's one of her baby daddies. Bastique * talk 16:09, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :That would be a no, I see... Bastique * talk 18:07, February 21, 2019 (UTC)